


I didn't mean what I said.

by DeepFriedArchangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Feels, M/M, but oh well, i didnt plan for it, im bad at names okay, like a lot, pretty good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/DeepFriedArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited. It wasn't exactly known. Hours, days, maybe even weeks. But none of it mattered now. All that waiting will mean nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't mean what I said.

     Jon Risinger; average height, different sized thumbs, and long flowing black hair; sat in his living room, watching some random shitty reality show. He didn't want to move to change the channel, so it stuck. He looks around the room to see the wallpaper ripped and glass thrown. The memories flow back to him.

  
_"What the fuck, Jon?! I though you fucking cared!"_  
_"I do! What the hell did I do that made you think I didn't care?"_  
_"Oh, you know. You told allll your 'friends' about it too."_  
_"What did I tell them about?! I don't remember anything you're talking about, Ryan."_  
_Ryan takes the glass he was currently drinking out of and throws it against the wall, ripping the checkered wallpaper that surrounds their, well, Jon's home. He doesn't know if Ryan will come back. Ryan pushes Jon to the couch and storms off, it was stormy that night. Jon hasn't moved much since, expect to use the bathroom or eat (which he rarely did anymore)._  
     

     Jon continues to call Ryan, just to hear the beep over and over again. "GodDAMNIT RYAN!" He says as he throws his phone, it shatters the screen, but the phone is still usable. He doesn't move. Jon doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care if he died right there, Ryan wouldn't be there to help him anyway. His hand fishes through a bag of chips he's been eating for a while, his appetite not being as much as it used to be.

  
     The television shuts off, since it hasn't been touched in a while. His hair hasn't been brushed, he hasn't showered in what felt like a week. Jon sighs and gets up. It's about time he does his normal business and sleeps in an actual bed. He won't though, not since it reminds him of his probably ex-boyfriend. He walks by the room and decides not to look in, for reasons about his emotional health. Jon quickly does his business and lays back down on the couch for what feels like hours. He doesn't sleep. He can't when his other is out there and could be getting killed. Not that anyone would kill Ryan.... hopefully.

  
     Jon looks around once again, he sees Ryan's pack of leftover diet cokes. That is when Jon loses it. Tears stream down his face, his other is gone and probably not coming back. He regrets whatever he seemed to do, even if he can't remember it exactly. He hears thunder crack, his tears stop and he cuddles up tighter in his blanket.

  
     He begins to sleep, his eyes can't stay up any longer. He doesn't dream, his mind just goes into a deep dark abyss. The sleep doesn't last long, for he is awoken by a loud noise. The front door is open, to see the one and only, James Ryan Haywood.

  
     "Oh shit. I fucked up. I am so fucking sorry." Ryan says, whilst crying. Jon stands up and drops the blanket. "I-I didn't mean to lash out at you like that..." Jon runs up to Ryan and hugs him like it's the last hug on the planet. He cries on Ryan's shoulder and the other brings his hand up to Jon's hair to comfort him. Jon attempts to say words but fails every time, instead a sobbing tone takes up the silence instead.

  
     Ryan lifts him up and carries him to the bedroom, hoping to get Jon comfortable to sleep. The couch isn’t the comfiest to sleep on.

  
     “I’m gonna put you down now…. Okay?” Ryan says in a relaxed tone. Jon nods and lets Ryan go. Ryan gets into more comfortable clothes and lays with Jon, laying an arm over him to show that he’s safe. He sits up and kisses Jon’s forehead and lays back down once again.

  
     “Again, I’m sorry.” He says in a whisper, but Jon is already asleep. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood


End file.
